Love of a Replica
by EosoftheDawn
Summary: Ada Wong is caught off guard when she finds Carla Radames in her safe house nearly six months after the events of Resident Evil 6. Rated M for language, sexual content, and mild violence.
1. Counterpart

Alright, this is my first Resident Evil fic. A friend suggested this pairing and I thought I'd do a story for it. If you don't like this pairing, then I don't know how you got here. This is a lesbian pairing, so yeah. Well, I hope you enjoy this. :3

* * *

Ada sighed as the elevator slowly ascended. She was returning to her safe house after another mission. This one had been particularly difficult. A client had hired her to infiltrate a terrorist organization and retrieve certain files pertaining to their activities. The hard part had been getting into the country where the organization was located. It was a region in the middle of a civil war with airstrikes raining bombs over the countryside.

She completed the mission of course, but it had been needlessly complicated by the UN showing up and hassling her. Now she was returning home, or the closest thing she had to a home, to sit back and relax with a nice glass of wine.

The elevator dinged and slowed to a stop. Ada exited onto the top floor and made her way to her penthouse. The door had a keypad that required a 10 digit sequence and if a wrong number was entered, the door would not be able to be opened for 24 hours. Ada randomized the code every time she left to prevent someone from acquiring it. The door itself was 8 inches of solid steel. The walls were strong enough to withstand a blast from 10 pounds of C-4 and all the windows were bulletproof. There was no safer place for her to be.

Ada punched the code into the keypad. She waited as the locking mechanisms disengaged and the door began to slowly slide open. It was always a satisfying sound to her, as though it was the very embodiment of safety and security. Such a sense of security seemed harder and harder to come by these days. Even more so after Simmons had somehow gotten a hold of her DNA and fingerprints and decided to make a clone.

She shook her head. _That poor Carla._ Ada had often thought of that young woman in the past few months following the incidents in Tall Oaks and China. Carla had tried to destroy the world, but it was Simmons who had used her and transformed her into a clone of Ada. The thought of what terrible things Simmons did to that woman made Ada's skin crawl. She stepped inside, a tired sigh escaping her lips.

The inside of her safe house was decorated in a very modern style. Ada didn't really care what the furniture looked like since she spent most of her time on missions, but this style was somewhat appealing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ada spotted movement in the living room. In a flash, she drew her gun and slowly edged into the living room. There she saw a woman with shoulder length black hair sitting on the couch.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh come now, there's no need for such violence," the woman's voice lilted as she turned to face Ada.

A chill ran down Ada's spine as she the woman's face was revealed to her. It was her own image reflected in the other woman's visage.

She gritted her teeth, the woman's name slipping through. "Carla."

Carla smiled coyly. "Oh my. That's a terrifying expression you've got there." She motioned to the armchair next to the couch. "Please sit. Have some tea."

Ada remained standing, her gun still trained on the other woman. She stared down Carla, suspicious of the woman's intentions.

"How the hell are you still alive? And how did you even get in here?"

Carla took a sip of her tea. "All in due time, Ada." She once again motioned to the armchair. "But for now, please sit."

Ada narrowed her eyes at Carla and slowly lowered her gun. "Alright. I'll play along."

She sat down as Carla poured a cup of tea for her.

"I must say that I love this china tea set you have, Ada. The floral patterns are just lovely." The other woman added a cube of sugar and stirred. "Oh, and don't worry about the tea. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." She then set a lemon wedge on the saucer with the cup and handed it to Ada.

Ada took the tea and set it on the coffee table.

Carla chuckled. "So distrustful."

"You'll forgive my hesitation, but the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me." Ada replied sardonically, crossing her arms. "Which leads me back to my first question: how the hell are you still alive?"

Carla leaned back. "Well, back on the aircraft carrier, there was still a lot of my genetic material left lying around after our little…discussion. The enhanced C-virus that I had injected myself with allows for nearly limitless mutation and, as I'm sure you've seen, is quite tenacious." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "The virus gradually regenerated my body and I washed up on the South Korean shoreline last month. I've been trying to track you down since then."

She chuckled. "You're a very hard woman to find."

"So, what do you want from me? I doubt that you went through all this trouble of finding me just to say hello." Ada felt a smirk pulling at her lips.

Carla set down her tea. "Perceptive. Yes, I came here to ask you for your help."

"Color me surprised," Ada said flatly. "You killed thousands, performed inhumane experiments on innocent people, and nearly destroyed the world as we know it. Sorry if I'm not completely gung-ho for whatever you have planned this time."

Carla folded her hands on her lap. "I can understand your reluctance. I wouldn't trust me either after what I've done." She looked out the window at the sprawling city lights. "However," she said, her eyes returning to Ada. "I do require your assistance with a particularly important matter."

Ada had been watching Carla carefully throughout their conversation. She had noticed that the other woman seemed a bit different from the last time they had encountered one another. Despite her playful banter, she seemed to be genuinely remorseful of her actions. It could've been a trick, and Ada had every right to be suspicious of her, but something tugged at the back of her mind. Something compelled her to want to help Carla. What Carla did to all those people was horrible, but in the end, Simmons was the true villain in all of it.

Ada sighed. "I'll hear you out, at the very least. But, I won't make any promises to help you."

Carla produced a wry smile. "I figured as much. The great and cautious Ada Wong is always ready to run from danger."

"Keep it up and I'll make sure your death is permanent this time."

This only made Carla smile wider. "Temper, temper Ada. I guess I'll just cut to the chase then."

She pulled out the hologram cube and brought up several data files. "I need to break into this governmental building to retrieve the genetic data for Jake Muller."

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you already get a hold of him?"

"Yes, but _someone_ destroyed all of my research data." She shot Ada a sharp look, then continued. "I need to utilize his antibodies to stabilize the virus inside me. Without the antibodies, I'm in danger of losing control and mutating erratically like what happened on the aircraft carrier."

Carla handed Ada the holo-cube containing the files. "And I don't know about you, but I'd like to avoid having something that…unpleasant happening again."

Ada looked through the files. "I don't know why you need my help for something like this."

"The security they have there makes it into a two person job. Besides," she smiled, a touch of arrogance in her voice. "If it could be done by one person, then I would have already done it myself."

_You are a piece of work, Carla_. Ada shook her head as she went back to examining the files Carla had provided. There were building layouts, guard post locations, and even several security codes.

"The main trouble we'll have is with the vault they're holding the samples of Jake's blood in." Carla continued. "I'll have to hack the door and security cameras, giving you a thirty second window to retrieve a sample. I have to remain outside the vault room to keep the firewall at bay."

Ada looked up. "And how do I know you won't just take the sample and leave me?"

"You don't," Carla replied, finishing her cup of tea. "However, you will be compensated for your efforts should you decide to help me."

Looking over the files again, Ada contemplated whether or not to take the job. There weren't any other upcoming activities for her. _Might as well do it_, she thought.

"Alright, Carla. I'll help you on one condition: if I catch you doing anything immoral with these antibodies or if you try and double cross me, I'll find you and erase you from this earth."

Carla smiled. "I'd expect no less from you, Ada. We have a deal." She held out her hand to seal the deal.

Ada shook her hand and picked up the tea she had set on the coffee table. Squeezing the bit of lemon into the tea, she chuckled a bit. "Now all I need to know is how you got in here."

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Carla teased, winking at Ada.

This actually got Ada to smile. Maybe working with Carla wouldn't be so bad after all.

Carla got up and started to walk away, but stopped. "Oh and by the way, I'll be crashing in your guest bedroom for a while. Sweet dreams, Ms. Wong."

Ada sat in stunned silence for a moment. When it finally hit her, she shot up.

"Who the fuck told you that you could sleep here!?" she shouted at Carla as she entered the guest bedroom.

Carla was already halfway undressed. "Too late, I'm staying. End of discussion." She turned to Ada. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed, so I'd appreciate you leaving my room."

"Your room. _Your_ room? Oh you may be crashing here, but _this_," she gestured all around her. "All of this is mine."

"Thanks for the room," Carla said as she pushed Ada out into the hallway.

"Dammit, I didn't say you could stay here!" There was no response from the other side.

Ada left in a huff, muttering about Carla being an "arrogant bitch." She went into the kitchen and poured out a glass of wine.

She let out a heavy sigh and took a long drink. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

The wind gently tousled Ada's hair as she and Carla made their way over the outside wall of the facility. The journey there had been quiet, with Carla setting up the hacking protocols for their mission. Ada had wanted to know more about the other woman and what she was planning, but Carla was focused on preparation so Ada let her questions stew in her mind.

_She's really thought this through_, Ada thought as they silently slipped past the first security checkpoint. She looked over at Carla and marveled at what the woman was wearing. Here they were walking around outside in the middle of January and Carla was wearing an extremely revealing black dress. It had an open back and a slit up the side that was a bit too high for Ada's comfort. The only thing that looked remotely warm was the ridiculously long red scarf she was wearing. The boots were nice though.

"How the hell can you wear something like that in this weather?" she whispered as they reached a service door.

"I'm just not that affected by the cold. It's probably a side effect of the virus." Carla reached for her holo-cube. "I'll hack the door code."

Ada brushed the other woman aside. "No need. I can pick the lock easily. Just keep an eye out."

Carla smirked and shrugged. "Whatever you say." She let Ada begin working on the lock.

Ada rolled her eyes at the comment.

"By the way," Ada started off cautiously. "Why did you want me here on this mission anyway? It can't be that you think I'd do a better job than you would." She couldn't help a small chuckle. "You think far too much of yourself for that to be the reason."

"Well you see right through me, don't you?" Ada could hear the smile in the other woman's voice.

Carla continued. "Yes, there is a different reason for me bringing you here. If something goes wrong in the lab and the alarms are activated, the whole place goes into an automatic lockdown. All doors and windows are sealed, even the emergency exits. The lockdown can only be lifted after a two hour waiting period from outside of the complex." Carla sneered. "The bastards were really thorough."

"So if the shit hits the fan, you'll sacrifice me like a lamb to slaughter?"

"Basically."

Ada opened the door and the two slipped in. "Glad to know I'll be of help on your little adventure," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Carla smiled. "Oh come now, Ada. I'm sure you suspected as much."

"It's still insulting," Ada scoffed with a pout.

The two of them went through the service area and located a vent that led to the lab that held Jake's antibodies.

Carla motioned to the vent. "Age before beauty," she chimed with a mocking tone.

Ada rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. Just give me a boost."

Carla chuckled and nodded. She interlaced her fingers so that she could lift Ada up to the grate. Ada set one foot in Carla's hands and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"1, 2, 3."

Carla lifted Ada up effortlessly. On one hand, this surprised Ada. On the other hand, it was to be expected. After all, Carla was infected with the virus. Of course she would have above average strength. Ada opened the grate and climbed into the vent. Carla jumped and lifted herself up into the vent just after Ada.

They proceeded to crawl through the air ducts towards their destination. Both remained silent so as to not attract unwanted attention. Ada trusted Carla about as far as she could throw her, but despite herself, she was actually enjoying this mission. There weren't any B.O.W.'s to worry about, no genocidal megalomaniacs trying to kill her. Nothing but a few security guards and a couple pesky alarm systems. Not to mention she was actually starting to really like Carla. It was strange. This arrogant nutjob who only months ago nearly destroyed the world was beginning to grow on her.

_I have to be careful though_, she thought. _I have no guarantee that she won't ditch me here or worse, cause another global disaster. I'll have to keep a close watch on her._

"Take a right, then it'll be the third grate on the left," Carla whispered.

Ada nodded and turned right. She counted the grates until she arrived at the third one.

"Alright, I'm replacing the security camera feed in 3…2…1."

Ada heard soft bleep noise from the holo-cube. She then took the rope out of her jacket and began winding one end around Carla.

"Look, I'm all for a little kinky foreplay," Carla whispered. "But I don't think this is the time."

"Don't flatter yourself," Ada scoffed in a hushed tone. "I need an anchor and there's nothing else in here to tie off on. Besides, I can't have you running off now, can I?"

Carla pouted, rolling her eyes. "Hmph, fine."

Ada tied several sailors' knots in the rope to both secure it and to keep Carla from being able to untie it.

"You have five minutes to retrieve the sample before the next round of security checks."

Ada nodded and opened the grate, throwing the rope down in front of her. She eased out of the opening and slid down the rope head first. A few feet above the floor, she flipped over and eased herself down. She took the rope and tied it to a door handle that was below the vent opening. It was more for peace of mind than actually securing Carla. She knew that if Carla was really determined to leave, the rope wouldn't be much of an obstacle. This was about trust. If Carla was to be trusted, she would have to stay tied up until Ada returned.

Turning her attention to a heavily armored door at the end of the hallway, Ada attended to the task at hand. Carla's hacking on the way in had provided the code for the door. At least that's what Ada hoped. It was completely possible that this was an elaborate setup. However, she was forced to trust the other woman just this once. She approached the door and punched in the code Carla had given her. It opened with a quiet click.

Before entering the room, she listened. No alarms, no sounds of anyone rushing to investigate. Ada exhaled, not having noticed that she had been holding her breath. Pushing the door open, she entered the laboratory. Carla's voice came in through her earpiece.

"Alright, it's sample number 85493 R-7. It will be in the refrigerated unit on your right."

Ada turned to her right, seeing a door marked "Cold Storage." She went to it and pushed open the heavy door, cool air washing over her. To keep the door from closing behind her, Ada propped the door open with a nearby box. She examined the numbers on the shelves, following the order until she arrived at a hard plastic container bearing the serial number Carla had provided. Sure enough, when she examined the label closely, it bore in small print below the numbers the name "Muller, Jake." There was also a large red stamp reading "classified contents," ensuring its authenticity even further. She opened the container to find several bags of blood, all bearing a label identical to the one on the outside of the container.

"I found it," Ada reported. "It looks like they bled that Muller boy dry to get as much of the antibodies as they could."

"Good. We can take a bag without anyone noticing. You have the insulated pack I asked you to bring?" Carla inquired.

"Of course," she replied, removing an insulated phanny pack from around her waist.

"Take the bag that is last in the order of numbers. If someone notices that it's missing, they're more likely to think it's just a numbering error," the younger woman instructed.

Ada followed the instructions, selecting the recommended bag of blood in the container. She placed it in the pack she had brought and secured the container before turning to leave.

"One minute, thirty seconds," Carla warned.

"I know."

Closing and locking the cold storage room, Ada retraced her steps back through the lab towards the door. She exited and closed the door behind her, hearing the locking mechanism click into place. Looking up, her heart stopped dead in her chest. The rope she had secured to a nearby door handle was missing and the grate had been replaced over the vent opening.

_That conniving bitch!_

She rushed to the vent, looking for a way to climb back up. Just then, she heard the sound of faint conversation coming from down an adjacent hallway. Panic gripped her. She was about to duck into the room next to her when a scraping noise from above caught her attention. Looking up, Ada saw Carla pop her head out of the vent.

"Miss me?" she whispered playfully.

"Just get me up before we get caught," Ada replied in a punitive whisper.

Carla nodded and leaned her whole upper body out of the vent, arms outstretched. Ada grabbed on as the younger woman lifted her up into the vent. She replaced the grate mere moments before the security guard rounded the corner. Both women held their breath as the guard passed by. The guard didn't seem to notice anything and proceeded along his route. Breathing a sigh of relief, the women noticed that the tight quarters of the vent had forced them to press tight against one another to fit inside. Ada cleared her throat and shuffled forward a bit to put some room between them.

"So where were you?" she asked the younger woman incredulously.

Carla rolled her eyes. "I was right here. I had to pull up your little rope because one of the lab workers was coming and I couldn't risk them seeing it and getting suspicious."

Ada nodded, understanding the threat that her leaving the rope in plain sight had posed.

"You ought to trust me more," Carla chided, patting Ada's cheek condescendingly.

Ada lightly smacked the woman's hand away. "Let's just get out of here."

Carla chuckled and led the way back out of the facility.

* * *

Back on the plane, Carla transferred the blood bag to a cooler for the ride back to Taiwan. She rejoined Ada in the cabin of the private jet, taking a seat in one of the luxurious leather chairs.

"This is quite a lovely jet you have here, Ada," Carla commented. One of the stewardesses approached and asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink.

Ada thought for a moment. "I'll have a glass of mont blanc, please."

The stewardess nodded and turned to Carla. "And you miss?"

"I'll have some pinot noir."

"Right away miss," the stewardess said. She bowed and headed to the back of the plane.

The next few moments ticked by in silence. It had been one of her easier missions, even with her little scare near the end of it. She supposed that Carla had made a change for the better. The only reason she had tried to destroy the world in the first place was because Simmons had used and deceived her. Had it not been for that tragic mistake, Carla would most likely have never posed anyone, let alone the world, a threat.

"So," Carla broke the silence. "When we get back home—"

Ada cut the woman off. "Woah, woah, wait a minute. _We?_"

Carla huffed, feigning embarrassment. "Oh goodness, in all my hurry I forgot to mention it. Silly me." Her tone was in complete opposition of her words. She just didn't want to tell Ada until she had gotten what she wanted. "I've spent the last few weeks establishing my new medical technology company in the five floors directly below your apartment. With your little safe house so close, it'd be the perfect place for me to move in."

Ada had a white knuckle grip on the arms of her chair. With great effort, she kept her face and voice calm. "So you're just barging in whether I give you my permission or not, huh?"

Carla smiled graciously as the stewardess returned with the wine they had asked for. "I'm so glad we have an understanding." Her voice was dripping with haughtiness and blatant arrogance. The stewardess poured the wine for each of them. Carla stopped the young woman by lightly touching her arm. "Thank you, dear. Oh, and you can leave the bottles."

The stewardess nodded and returned to the flight attendants' area. Ada sighed in defeat, taking a sip from her wineglass. After a moment, she chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" the younger woman inquired.

Ada motioned to their glasses. "Our wine."

Carla looked confused for a moment, then a knowing smile grew on her face. "Ah," she said, holding her own glass up. "Noir and blanc. Black and white." She giggled a bit, swirling the dark red liquid in her glass. "I suppose this says something about us, too." Her face fell a bit, a note of sadness, maybe reminiscence, came into her voice. "Different, and yet, the same."

"The same?" Ada questioned the similarity.

"Both are wines, which come from grapes. The same origin, but different results," the younger woman explained. She traced her finger around the rim of the glass, her eyes gazing to a place beyond Ada's vision.

"Only different by the intervention of another." Ada added. She knew that they were no longer talking about the wine, but themselves.

Carla let out a weak laugh. "I suppose so." She shook her head, as if to clear away some thought or memory. "Enough of that. Let's make a toast," she proposed, raising her glass. "To a new partnership."

Ada smirked, raising her own glass. "To a new partnership," she echoed, wondering if she'd regret this later. Carla smirked in return as they clinked their glasses together and drank their toast.

_Well,_ Ada thought as she relaxed into her chair. _This will certainly be interesting._

* * *

So that's the first chapter. I'll try to write as much as I can so you all won't have to wait. Farewell until then. ^-^


	2. Roommates

Hey everyone, here's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. It's nice to know that people enjoy my work. :) Well, let's get started!

* * *

As she piloted the small helicopter over the city, Ada's mind mulled over the events of the past few weeks. About a month earlier Carla Radames, who she had believed was dead, had appeared out of nowhere asking for help obtaining Jake Muller's antibodies. After they had succeeded in obtaining a sample of these antibodies, Carla had, much to Ada's annoyance, moved into her safe house. Carla had also installed a research facility directly below the safe house, saying it was for "convenience." However, Ada had suspected it was more of a statement. Basically, Carla was saying "You can't get rid of me." So, Ada had grudgingly allowed the other woman to stay.

The two hadn't had much time to get used to one another, however. Several missions had kept Ada away from her Asia-based safe house. Now, she was finally returning after being away for a month. Still wary of Carla, she was somewhat apprehensive of what she would be coming home to. She braced herself as she approached the helipad to land. The helicopter touched down gracefully in her skilled hands. Since the safe house was on the top floor of the building, it was easy to use a large section of flat roof space for a helipad. Fortunately, there was more than enough room. Ada even had some patio furniture set out there for relaxing on warm, pleasant evenings.

The rotors slowly decelerated and Ada grabbed the briefcase next to her that contained the payment for her last mission. 1.2 million dollars in cold hard cash. It was a decent haul for a relatively simple mission, so there was probably some sort of scandal involved with the information she had collected. Not that she really cared. She was there for the money and only if something truly reprehensible had been going on would she have interfered. It was only on the rare occasions where her work involved an outbreak of the virus that she would consider abandoning a mission or even fight against her employer.

As she walked to the large glass doors (bulletproof, of course), she wondered what she would find Carla doing. It was early evening, so the woman should be done with her work for the evening. Ada keyed in the door code and opened the door as it clicked open. She was immediately hit by a delicious smell that permeated the entire safe house.

The door shut behind her as she stepped further into the living room. There had been some additions while she was gone. Some throw pillows and a blanket lay on the couch, as well as a couple magazines and an art book on the glass coffee table. Carla's constant presence in the safe house probably factored into the "lived-in" appearance of the place. There were coats on the coat rack and shoes neatly arranged in the entryway. Soft piano music drifted from the entertainment system, somehow making the place seem cozy. It all seemed a bit surreal and unfamiliar to Ada.

Turning her head in the direction of the kitchen, Ada spotted Carla in front of the professional grade gas stovetop. It seemed that she was putting it to good use with several pots and pans brewing an unknown, but wonderfully scented dish. What Carla was wearing on the other hand, had Ada staring stunned and slack-jawed. The woman was wearing a cotton floral dress with a frilled apron. She must've heard Ada come in because she turned and smiled at Ada.

"Oh good, you're home. Dinner is almost ready," Carla greeted her. She gestured with the wooden spoon in her hand. "Go put your stuff down and wash your hands."

Ada blinked a few times before the woman's words set in. When they did, she huffed indignantly. "First of all, don't talk to me like I'm a child. Secondly, what in god's name are you wearing woman?"

Carla glanced down with a perplexed expression. "An apron."

"It's pink and frilly."

"So?"

"_So_, no one in their right mind would wear an apron with that much girly shit on it."

Carla rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself. I'll wear what I damn well please, thank you very much."

Ada threw her hands up exasperated and walked away towards her room.

"Wash your hands," Carla reminded her.

Shutting the door to those words, Ada tossed her briefcase onto her bed. She sat down to recount the money, making sure it was all there. It was also to calm her temper. This living arrangement would be tedious if she couldn't spend two minutes in the room with Carla without starting an argument. As she counted out all the bills, she wondered exactly what it was about Carla that got under her skin. At about the tenth stack of bills, she had decided that it was the fact that they both looked alike. Sure Carla's hair had grown out to about an inch or two past her shoulders, but it was still like looking in a mirror sometimes. Her uneasiness was amplified by Carla wearing or doing something that Ada herself would never do, like wear pink frilly aprons or run pigeon-toed. She had noticed the way Carla ran when they had broken into the facility together. The woman ran like a sissy.

Ada shook her head and sighed. Just thinking about it frayed her already thin nerves. She continued to count out her money until she was finished. All of it was present and accounted for. She replaced it all back in the briefcase and sat for a moment. The smell of dinner cooking wafted into the room, causing her stomach to grumble. She rolled her eyes and slid off the bed, making her way to the master bath attached to her room.

The master bath was almost entirely made of marble from floor to ceiling with a whirlpool bathtub and separate walk-in shower. The shower had a glass door that opened on a hinge, with glass that was clear save for a frosted band in the middle just large enough to cover the interesting parts. Ada walked over to the sink and washed her hands, grumbling about Carla being too catty for her own good. She dried them on the hand towel hanging next to the sink and left to go eat dinner.

As she walked into the dining room, Ada saw Carla dishing out portions for the both of them. Carla looked up at her and crossed her arms.

"Are you ready to play nice?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Ada smirked and took a seat opposite Carla. "I will if you will."

A wry smile tugged at Carla's lips. "Alright. We're having Pad Thai and Lemongrass soup with squid," she said, putting the plates and bowls in front of each of them.

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice."

"I've been using more Asian recipes since the ingredients are easier to come by out here," Carla replied as she sat down and began eating.

"Makes sense." Ada took a bite of the Pad Thai, surprised at the exquisite taste. "This is delicious."

Carla smiled. "Glad you like it."

"I honestly didn't think you could cook," Ada said with a low chuckle.

"Why's that?" Carla asked, brows furrowed.

"Well," Ada began carefully as she sipped a spoonful of soup. "I would have thought Simmons had provided for your every want and need, that you were his pampered pet."

Carla flinched slightly at the mention of Simmons' name. "Simmons may have doted on me, but cooking and baking have always been a favorite hobby of mine," she explained, a hint of anger in her voice.

"My apologies. I didn't mean anything by it."

Carla waived it off. "It's not that. Just the thought of Simmons makes my skin crawl."

Ada smiled, blowing lightly on her soup. "That makes two of us."

Picking up her wineglass, Carla let out a small laugh. "Now that's something I'll drink to."

Ada picked up her own and they clinked glasses, both wearing the same wry grin. They drank and ate in silence for a few minutes, the smile on Carla's face remaining. After a while, Ada noticed that there was something different about the other woman. Something about her features had changed. With a little thought, she realized that Carla had an air of joy about her, something Ada had never really seen on the woman.

"You seem cheery. What's the occasion?" she asked.

Carla looked up and smiled softly. "You think so? Well, my research is going far better than expected. I already have a prototype serum that I started using yesterday. I feel much more in control now."

"That was fast," Ada commented as she finished off her soup.

Carla shrugged. "I had recovered some research data on the serum Albert Wesker used on himself and applied it to my own data. It helped give me a foundation to work from."

"Well, make sure you're careful with your experiments. I'd rather not have a viral outbreak underneath my living room," Ada said as she gathered her dishes.

The other woman smiled deviously. "The only reason there would ever be an outbreak from that facility is if I planned for it to happen."

Ada stared her down for a few moments as Carla began to giggle. "You have the worst sense of humor."

Ignoring the other woman's continued laughter, Ada took her dishes to the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. Carla soon followed, carrying her own dishes to the dishwasher.

"It's funny because it's true. I make sure to take every precaution to ensure against any eventuality. Otherwise, my plans back in China would've never even gotten off the ground."

"Well, I suppose you're right. You very nearly succeeded, even after you died," Ada conceded.

"Planning is key," Carla lilted in a musical tone as she turned towards the living room. "So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"I was going to do my periodic security sweep of all my computer files and check the security feeds from all my other safe houses to make sure they're not compromised."

Carla turned to her with a frown. "That sounds terribly uninteresting."

"Thanks for the assessment," Ada replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tapping her lips in thought, the other woman hummed quietly. Then, she seemed to be struck with an idea.

"We'll watch a movie," she announced.

Ada frowned at her. "I already told you what I'd be doing tonight."

"Well it's boring and it can wait a day. I think a movie would be splendid for bonding time."

"Bonding time?" Ada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. We need to be able to get used to each other since we'll be living together for the foreseeable future," Carla explained as she turned on the TV.

Sighing, Ada rubbed the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to admit it, but Carla was right about them needing to get used to one another. Trudging over to the couch, she watched as her roommate pulled out a wireless keyboard and opened Netflix on the television.

"You hooked a computer up to the TV while I was gone."

Carla nodded as she scrolled through the selections. "It isn't very powerful. I mostly use it for entertainment purposes. The real behemoth is downstairs in my lab. I've basically installed a supercomputer in my office," she boasted. "Most of the hardware isn't even available to the public."

Sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, Ada eyed at the movies on the screen. "You've got a lot of sappy romances in your queue," she commented with a sideways glance.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" the woman asked in a wistful tone. "I take it you won't be up for watching any of those. You don't seem the type."

She switched over to the Horror category and gave Ada a knowing smile. Ada glared daggers at the woman.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

Carla chuckled. "Believe me, I wouldn't. I just wanted to see the look on your face." She flipped to the Action/Adventure category. "Any of these appeal to you?"

Scanning the titles on the screen, Ada found one she was familiar with. "That one," she said, pointing at the title card.

Carla smirked. "_Die Hard_ it is, then."

Ada made herself comfortable as the movie started up.

"Question."

She turned her head to the other woman. "Yes?"

"Why do you like this movie? I'm not bashing it, but it seems a bit too over-the-top for you," Carla wondered.

Ada smiled. "Bruce Willis' character reminds me of a certain agent named Leon Kennedy. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

A sultry smiled curved Carla's lips. "I think I remember running into him in China. He's pretty cute. You two ever…?" She left Ada to fill in the blank.

Laughing lightly, Ada shook her head. "We kissed once in Raccoon City, but nothing more. He's been chasing my shadow ever since." She got up to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses for the both of them. Carla paused the movie for her. "The poor man has no idea what he'd be getting himself into if he decided to tango with me. My work is too dangerous and unstable for a serious relationship."

She set the glasses on the coffee table and poured them both some wine. Setting the bottle down and taking a sip from her glass, Ada continued. "Although I must admit, it's just so fun teasing him."

Carla took the other wineglass. "And they say I'm the evil one."

Ada shrugged her shoulders. "A guy like him would want a woman to settle down and grow old with. I have no plans of doing so. He'll figure it out one day."

"Well with that, we should get back to the movie," Carla suggested as she pressed play.

The two returned to watching, periodically sipping their wine. About forty minutes in, a thought occurred to Ada. It had been longer than she could remember since she had watched a movie, even longer since watching one with company. This entire situation seemed far too normal to be her life. With all the shadowy organizations, unsavory politicians, and B.O.W.s she had to deal with on an almost daily basis, the simple act of sitting back and watching a movie seemed completely foreign. She decided not to overthink it and just enjoy the moment.

The movie progressed with explosions and gunshots, something Ada was well accustomed to hearing. All the over-the-top action was a nice change of pace from the scheming and intrigue of her work. She even found herself chuckling at all the cheesy one-liners. The knowledge that, in the end, the hero would prevail was a sweet lie that was only true in these movies. The villains of the real would often go unpunished.

Lifting her glass to take another sip, she realized it was empty. Before she could reach for the bottle to refill it, Carla had her hand on the empty wineglass.

"Let me get that for you," she said softly.

The woman's fingers grazed over Ada's, holding the glass as she refilled it. Ada noticed that they appeared to be more delicate and felt softer than her own. The touch was warm and gentle, the gesture a bit too intimate for her comfort. And yet, she didn't protest. Her gaze shifted to Carla's face to try and read the woman, but her head was bowed to focus on the task of the wine in their hands. Only when she had filled the glass did Carla lift her gaze, and when she did, Ada was taken aback. The way those amber eyes seemed to look straight through her left Ada unnerved. Something stirred in the depths of that gaze, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Their eyes were locked, neither one stirring even the slightest. A small voice in the back of her mind seemed to shout a warning, although she wasn't exactly sure why.

An explosion on the TV seemed to break whatever trance had held the two. Carla's hand slipped away, fingertips trailing over Ada's skin. She replaced the bottle on the glass coffee table and returned to her position on the opposite side of the couch, those intense eyes turning toward the movie.

Ada, however, remained stationary, her mind racing wildly to try and sort out what just happened. _What the fuck? Just what the hell is she playing at? I can't get a good read on her. At every turn she continues to baffle me._ She finally readjusted her position to face the television. _God, this must be what other people feel when they try and figure me out. _She smirked at that. _I almost feel sorry for Leon, now._

They finished the movie in silence, Ada fighting the urge to glance at the other woman. When the credits rolled, she stood and stretched.

"Thank you for the movie. It was a good distraction, like all films should be."

Carla shook her head. "What a jaded view of the cinematic arts. Although somehow I'm not surprised."

"I'm off to bed. Goodnight," Ada called over her shoulder as she headed to her room.

"Goodnight," the other woman replied, still seated on the couch.

Shutting the door behind her, Ada ran her fingers through her hair. Whatever Carla was up to, Ada didn't want to be a part of it. Feeling cautious, she locked the bedroom door. It was once again an easy obstacle for the other woman to overcome, but it made her feel better. As she got ready for bed, she decided to analyze what had happened in the morning, when she was well rested and more alert. Clad in a red silk nightgown, she slipped underneath the covers and turned off the lamp on her nightstand. As she drifted off to sleep, those molten amber eyes burned in her mind and colored her dreams.

* * *

Well then, things are getting interesting eh?Carla seems to have something up her sleeve. Wonder what it is? Anyway, things are gonna heat up a tad bit next chapter. But until then, see you next time!


	3. The Irrefutable Truth

Alright everyone, here's the next bit. I particularly enjoyed writing this one. I hope you all enjoy it as well. Thank you for the reviews. I love hearing from my readers. :)

* * *

The days had passed in a sort of routine. Ada had gotten an infiltration assignment that was relatively close to her safe house, so she would come home there every evening. She would arrive to see Carla whipping up something in the kitchen. It was kind of strange having someone there to greet her when she got home. Strange, but nice. The rest of the evening would be spent watching a movie or two, usually action flicks with a few comedies thrown in.

Talking to Carla had become a bit easier as she felt herself relaxing her guard a bit around the other woman. There were, however, moments when she would find herself staring at the woman, searching her features for that alien emotion that had smoldered in those amber eyes a week earlier. It was getting under her skin that she couldn't figure Carla out. On the surface, their interactions had become friendlier. But, something had shifted between them. The atmosphere seemed charged whenever the two shared a glance or idle chatter. There was also the fact that Carla seemed to know exactly how to annoy her. _Two steps forward, one step back._

As the elevator to Ada's safe house arrived at its destination, she shook her head to clear her mind. Stepping out of the elevator she prepared herself for another night of dealing with Carla. She approached the door and keyed in the code, waiting as the locks disengaged. When it opened, she entered to find Carla sitting at the breakfast bar with a bottle of tequila next to her.

She turned to Ada. "Heeeeyyy. There's mah fav'rite roomie," Carla slurred with a wide smile, her cheeks rosy with intoxication.

Ada groaned. Now she'd have to deal with a drunken Carla. "How much have you had, Carla?"

Carla glanced at the nearly empty bottle next to her. "Well, thiss was full when I started…" She poured another shot for herself. "Dinner's in th' kitchen."

Ada walked into the kitchen to see a casserole sitting on the counter covered in foil. She set her guns and grappling hook down next to it and retrieved a plate for herself.

"So is there any occasion or are you just having a day?" Ada asked her.

"Experimen' actually. I was seein' how the virus affect'd my tolerance. Bein' that it took the whole bottle to get me tipsy, I'd say it's higher," she said as she poured the last shot of tequila.

Ada chuckled as she sat down next to Carla with her dinner. "I'd say you're more than tipsy."

Carla waved her off. "Nah. I'm fine." She squinted at the empty bottle. "I'll get more tequila."

The woman walked unevenly to the pantry as Ada ate. This might actually work to her advantage. With Carla inebriated, she might actually get some answers out of the woman. She smirked as the other woman returned from the bar with a new bottle and a second shot glass. Ada sent her a questioning glance.

"I didn't feel like drinkin' alone." Carla opened the bottle and poured a shot for each of them.

Ada took it and drank, the familiar burn searing her throat. She had to stay on her toes. Even drunk, questioning Carla could still be dangerous.

"So," Ada began. "You seem to be getting comfortable. You plan on staying long?"

"As long as you'll have me," Carla answered with surprising clarity.

The answer was puzzling and seemed a bit too demure for Carla. "You seemed a bit more forceful a few weeks ago."

"I think we both know that if you really wanted me gone, you would've forced me out." Carla poured another round as she spoke, a knowing smile gracing her features. "Now somethin' tells me there's another question you wanted to ask."

Ada smirked and drank the shot. "Perceptive for a drunk woman."

"I told you I'm only buzzed."

"Right. There is something I wanted to ask you." Ada paused, unsure of how to proceed. "It might be a sensitive subject though."

Carla gave an exasperated sigh and poured yet another round. "Just ask. I hardly think anything would be too awkward considering what we've been through."

Ada supposed that was true. She might as well ask. "What happened to you? I mean, I know that Simmons used the C-virus to turn you into me. I can understand your hatred for him. But why take it out on the whole world? What happened to drive you to such extreme measures?"

Carla was quiet for a few moments, her eyes swirling in deep thought. Then, she drank her shot and began. "I was 15 when I started working for Simmons. He was a brilliant man that actually understood the research I was doing. I wanted to impress him, so I began my work on the C-virus." She shook her head. "I was just a girl. Naïve."

"As my research progressed, he paid more attention to me. Simmons moved me into a top secret lab, telling me to limit my contact with friends and family. For "security's sake". I didn't know at the time that he was beginning to mold me to his own purposes. He would spend a lot of time around me, showering me with gifts and compliments. He hid his true intentions well."

She looked at Ada, on the verge of tears. "I had no one to tell me that it wasn't right, no one to protect me from him. When you're that young and someone tells you that you're beautiful, you feel so special. I wanted to be special to someone, to him."

With every word, Ada felt her heart breaking. She had suspected some of these things from the files she had discovered. But as Carla spoke, images of Simmons doing terrible things to that woman flooded her mind. Ada had been lucky and was able to escape Simmons' schemes, but Carla didn't. Ada felt a little responsible for what happened to Carla. If she had never worked for the man to begin with, this terrible tragedy might've been avoided. She tossed back her shot of tequila and poured another, hoping the alcohol would dull the pain of guilt inside her.

Carla continued. "I got involved with him. He told me he loved me and I believed him. I was a fool."

Ada put her hand on Carla's shoulder. "It's not your fault Carla. You didn't know any better. Simmons took advantage of your innocence and trust."

The woman patted Ada's hand. "Thank you. But, what happened after I found out about his betrayal is on my head. I was so angry and hurt. I didn't just hate Simmons, I hated the whole world. I hated the world that he and his _Family_ had made." She took a swig of tequila straight from the bottle. "I didn't want to just kill him. I wanted him to suffer, wanted him to watch everything he had made burn. I didn't care who got hurt in the process. Luckily, even while blinded by my own hatred I had a tiny shred of humanity left. I reached out to you, the real Ada, to stop my plans and, eventually, to kill me."

Ada was shocked by that last part. "What?"

"The last piece of my humanity couldn't live with the monster I had become, yet it was unable to break to the surface of my consciousness and stop my plans. I knew that you were the only one capable of killing me. I sometimes wish you had succeeded," she said, regret ringing in her words.

Ada was about to speak, but Carla held up a hand. "I carry the last of the enhanced C-virus. Even if I don't launch an attack myself, if someone were to discover that I'm still alive they'd try to capture and use me. I'm a danger to mankind, just like any other B.O.W."

"You're a person Carla. Never forget that." Ada said softly.

"Am I?" Carla wondered as she got up and zigzagged her way to the couch. The woman looked quite drunk despite the clarity of her words.

Ada sighed and took another shot, finally feeling the alcohol hit her. The buzz began to cloud her mind as she tried to remember how many shots she had drank. It had been seven in less than a half-hour. _Uh-oh_. Ada could usually handle her alcohol, but she hadn't paced herself this time and drank too much, too fast. With each minute, she knew the affects would increase. The good thing was that Carla looked more inebriated than her, so she could stay in control of the situation as best she could.

Looking over to the couch, she saw that Carla had decided to lie down for a bit. Ada was curious to see just how drunk the woman had gotten. So, she made her way into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Carla was lying on her side. Her eyes were barely open, cheeks flushed red from the tequila. She seemed be rambling to herself, hardly aware of Ada's presence.

"Who am I? I'm not the me I was…before Simmons changed me. I'm not Ada anymore, either. So…who am I? What am I? Not human…not anymore. What's my purpose? Why…am I even…alive?" She drifted off at the end, eyes fluttering closed

The stream of questions actually gave Ada some answers to her own. _She's probably here because I'm all that she has left to hold on to. Simmons took her entire identity from her. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for her to move forward after all that._

Ada folded her arms on the edge of the couch, resting her head on them. Being this close to Carla allowed her to see the woman's features more clearly. If she looked closely, there were subtle differences in their facial features that others wouldn't notice. The slightly wider nose, a barely noticeable laugh line. Not to mention that Carla had let her hair grow out straight, falling just past her shoulders. Each difference Ada found made her feel better. They gave her back what that bastard had taken.

A lock of hair fell on Carla's face, causing the woman to stir. Without a thought, Ada brushed it aside. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she jerked her hand away. What was she doing? That kind of gesture was intimate, meant for lovers. She had no business coming into any kind of contact with Carla.

As her eyes returned to see if the action had awakened the woman, Ada found herself relieved as Carla looked to be in a deep slumber. She then returned to contemplating the woman's face, eyes oddly drawn to the lips. They were a rosy color, slightly parted by shallow breaths. A haze seemed to enter Ada's mind as she couldn't help but stare. It was probably just the effects of the tequila.

She was mere inches away from the other woman's face, feeling the warm breath lightly brush against her skin. Ada felt herself being pulled in like a magnet. Before she knew it, her lips pressed softly against Carla's. They were warm and wondrously soft. Heat spread through her body, as if a fire had been lit within.

A moment of clarity cut through the haze in her mind, making her jump back. She stood and ran stumbling out through the sliding glass door. The cool night breeze felt good against her blazing skin. Steadying herself on the railing, Ada came to terms with what she had just done. She told herself that the alcohol had made her confused. She told herself that it was the tequila that made her body hot as a furnace. She repeated those words in her head, however, deep down she knew they were just excuses. The truth that she so desperately denied frightened her beyond comprehension.

* * *

Inside on the couch, Carla stirred. A devious smile curved her lips.

"How very interesting," she murmured. "This changes things, now doesn't it?"

She shifted onto her back, interlacing her fingers. "I believe I'm going to enjoy this."

With that, Carla closed her eyes for some real sleep. She'd need it for what she had in store for Ada.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I want to get as much of this out before school gets busy. I so enjoy writing the interactions between these two. The back-and-forth that happens is just so much fun. Tune in next time to see how it all plays out!


	4. A Game of Cat and Mouse

Alright everyone, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. School has been pretty busy for me lately. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. ^w^

* * *

Ada awoke reluctantly to the sunlight streaming in from her bedroom window. Thoughts of what had transpired the evening before had kept her mind racing. She had tossed and turned for most of the night, sleep only coming in the small hours of the morning. Last night she had gotten drunker than she intended and had a heart-to-heart with Carla. After that however, there had been an…_incident_. Ada had kissed Carla while the woman was asleep on the couch.

With a groan, Ada roused herself and shuffled to the bathroom to wash her face. As she turned on the warm water, Ada sighed at the realization she had reached the night before. Running out onto the balcony had helped to clear her head, allowing her to process what had happened. It took hours of arguing with herself for Ada to admit that she was attracted to Carla.

She didn't really have a problem with being attracted to a woman. Ada had taken both male and female lovers to her bed over the years. What really bothered her was the fact that it was _Carla_. The woman had been genetically modified to be Ada's clone. Not to mention the she had tried to kill Ada and infect the entire world with the C-virus, thereby destroying humanity. Then again, Ada had willingly allowed Carla to live with her after all that. The whole situation was one giant cluster fuck.

Ada decided to just act as if she hadn't kissed the other woman until she figured out how to solve her dilemma. She knew Carla wouldn't let her live it down if she found out about the kiss. Shaking her head, she splashed some water on her face to wash those thoughts away.

She dried her face and brushed her hair like she did every day, her mind wandering back to Carla. From the moment they met Ada had sensed something in Carla, perhaps a kindred spirit, that had resonated with her. As bad as it sounded, Ada admired the intricate plans for world destruction Carla had created. The woman was always thinking five steps ahead of everyone.

Ada smirked as she exited her bathroom to get dressed in her workout clothes. _Well, everyone except for me_. She got the white cotton martial arts robe out of her closet and shed her pajamas in exchange for it. One of the rooms in her safe house had been made into a workout room. Ada used it to practice her martial arts and gymnastic skills every morning.

Exiting her room, Ada saw Carla in the living room watching the morning news. Carla turned to her and smiled.

"Someone slept in late. Was your hangover that bad?" she teased as Ada made her way over.

"Just had some trouble getting to sleep." She paused by the couch. "Did you sleep well?" Ada watched Carla carefully, searching to see if the woman remembered what happened the night before.

"Like a rock. I actually woke up here on the couch. Don't quite remember how I got here though…" she replied, her thoughts trailing off at the end.

Ada was relieved by the response. It looked like Carla didn't know about the kiss.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen if you were wondering," Carla motioned with a wave of her hand.

Going into the kitchen, Ada saw a pot of curry and rice on the stove. She figured it'd be a good idea to eat before her workout since she'd been drinking the night before. Didn't want to get dehydrated or hungry and pass out. She dished some up for herself and ate it quickly. Ada didn't like to admit it, but Carla was a way better cook than her.

She put her dishes in the dishwasher and headed to the workout room. The room had lovely dark hardwood flooring, which stood out rather nicely against the rather plain white walls. One of the walls consisted entirely of floor-to-ceiling windows that gave plenty of natural lighting. There was a punching bag, a treadmill, and a few other machines on one side of the room. A large gymnastics mat covered the dark wood floors on the other side. Some quarterstaffs and swords were stored on racks on the wall. Ada hardly ever found use for them, so they mostly served as decoration. There was a mannequin sitting in the corner that she used when practicing her martial arts.

Today she'd start off with some meditation to calm her mind. Heaven knows she needed it. Ada walked to the middle of the mat and sat cross-legged. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to clear her mind. She measured her breathing as she brought to mind a single candle burning in the darkness. It was what she always used as her focus point to concentrate her thought patterns. In her mind, the candle was all that existed. She had little measure of time while meditating, so she would stop when it felt right to her.

After some time had passed, Ada's meditation was disturbed by the sound of the door opening behind her. Annoyed, she let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Carla?" she inquired with her eyes still closed, quite irritated by the other woman's interruption.

"I thought I'd join you in your exercise routine." Carla's footsteps came a bit closer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating," Ada answered. There was silence for a few beats, then she heard Carla walk closer and sit down in front of her.

"I'm game."

Ada sighed and returned to her meditation, doing her best to ignore the woman's presence. She recalled the image of the candle and cleared her mind. The clarity didn't last long however, a nagging feeling telling her to open her eyes. When she did, she was startled to find Carla staring at her intently.

"Umm, can I help you?" she asked, disconcerted by the mysterious look in the woman's eyes. She noticed that Carla was wearing an outfit almost identical to her own. The woman had apparently procured a karate uniform somewhere and decided to wear it. Her sleek, black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it from getting in her face. Ada had the sneaking suspicion that Carla had "borrowed" the uniform from her closet.

"Sorry. I got distracted. You looked quite relaxed though," Carla replied as she shifted her position slightly.

Ada rolled her eyes and decided it would be useless to try and meditate with company like this. She got up and began stretching.

"What do you plan on doing?" Carla wondered as she joined Ada in stretching.

"Well, I was going to work on my martial arts today. Maybe do some kickboxing." Ada slowly lowered herself into a split. Looking to the side, she was amused to see Carla doing one as well.

"With that nasty mannequin in the corner? I would think you'd rather have a more worthy opponent," Carla retorted as she stood and bent over backwards into a handstand.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked with a wry smile.

"More of a suggestion. But, challenge works as well," Carla said, getting into a stance and beckoning Ada.

Ada felt a genuine smile spreading across her face. It had been some time since she had fought anyone who could give her a real challenge. However, she wasn't even sure that Carla could fight on the same level. _Well, I guess I'll find out_, she thought as she shifted into a fighting stance.

They both remained still for a few moments, each waiting for the other to strike first. Carla smirked and led with a right hook, which Ada easily brushed aside. She redirected the momentum into a low sweep with her leg. Ada flipped out of the way of the strike only to see an uppercut heading towards her as she righted herself. She narrowly avoided it, landing a kick to Carla's abdomen. However, the woman caught Ada's leg and wouldn't let go. Ada jumped and swung her other leg around to try and land another strike. Carla was forced to let go and duck as she rolled away from the attack.

Ada landed as gracefully as a cat. She began to circle Carla, thoroughly enjoying herself. Her breath came a bit more shallow than normal, but this fight was hardly a challenge so far.

A single bead of sweat that glimmered on Carla's cheek caught her eyes. _Good to know I'm giving her a good fight. _She followed the drop of sweat as it trailed its way down the woman's slender neck and collarbone. Carla's top must have loosened during their little sparring match because the overlapping sides opened up enough to show a good amount of cleavage. Ada watched, enraptured as that droplet descended to those lovely breasts.

Carla must have noticed that she had been distracted because she used those moments to close the distance between them. Ada snapped to attention as Carla lunged at her. She barely had enough time to tense her body as the other woman slammed into her. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of her and she stumbled back into the wall, several quarterstaffs clattering to the floor in front of her. Carla stepped forward, bending down to pick up a staff.

"What's the matter, Ada?" she taunted. "A 'cheap knockoff' too much for you?" Carla twirled the quarterstaff around, a Cheshire grin spreading across her face.

Ada scowled as she picked up a staff, as well. She stood and thrust the end at Carla, the woman evading to the left and swinging her staff downward. Ada blocked, a loud crack sounded from the blow.

Strike, swing, evade, block.

She began to see patterns in Carla's movements. With every strike and movement, Ada came closer to identifying the style. Her mind went into overdrive, carefully deconstructing Carla's moves as she developed a strategy.

Swing, swing, pivot, jab, block.

Ada finally pinpointed Carla's fighting style and went on the offensive. She utilized a combo that sacrificed power for speed. It worked and Carla was now on the defensive, using only blocks and evasions. Even though they were locked in a heated battle, both women bore mile-wide grins. The strategizing, the careful calculations, they were in their element.

Now, Ada was going to go for the win. She switched to a more power oriented style, throwing off the other woman's footing in the process. Carla recovered and countered, hooking her staff underneath Ada's. With a swift movement, she disarmed her.

Ada, now without a weapon, dove to the side and rolled to get some distance between them. She had underestimated Carla at every turn. That wouldn't happen again. She did a roundhouse kick as Carla swung to strike her. The staff shattered in two, but Carla simply used the halves as batons. Ada dodged the strikes, then grabbed one of the woman's wrists. She held on tight, dodging a kick from Carla. The woman twisted around, slid her leg behind Ada's, and slammed her body backward. This caused the two of them to fall to the floor, with Carla landing on top. The two struggled with one another, Ada landing a head butt. She wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist and flipped the two of them over. Now on top, Ada pinned Carla's wrists. She had finally won.

Ada's breathing was ragged and she felt her bangs sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Carla had proven to be a more than worthy opponent in a fight. Looking down, her heart skipped a beat. In the scuffle Carla's shirt had come almost completely undone, opening up all the way down to her navel. The woman's breasts were barely covered and shimmering with a thin veil of sweat.

The more she looked, the more heat Ada felt coloring her cheeks. Her eyes were pulled upward to Carla's face, where she saw something that made her heart race. Carla tilted her head to the side, a sultry smile curving the lips that Ada knew were so soft.

"Something wrong, Ada?" she crooned, her amber eyes gazing in a way that belonged in the bedroom. Carla arched her back, her shirt opening a bit more to come dangerously close to exposing her nipples. Since Ada was straddling her, the motion stimulated her in a way she enjoyed far more than she should have.

"Damnit," Ada hissed through her teeth.

Carla's smile widened. "Anything you'd like to talk about, hm?"

Ada realized that Carla had been playing her this whole time. It really got under her skin that Carla had been able to manipulate her like that. Her anger mixed with arousal to send her into quite a mood. She let go of Carla's wrists and stood up to walk away.

"I gotta say, being attracted to someone who looks exactly like you seems pretty narcissistic Ada," Carla said in a mocking tone.

"Shut it, Carla," she growled at the woman. "And exactly what the hell is your angle here!? What do you even want from me?" Ada shouted, her anger rising by the second.

Carla stood up and adjusted her shirt. "I think the better question is to ask yourself what _you_ want from _me_. After all," She approached Ada and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning in close. "You are the one who kissed me first."

Ada felt indignant, but the woman was right. She sighed defeat. "You're a very good actress, Carla. I didn't even think you were awake."

Carla shrugged. "It's a gift."

Shaking her head, Ada pulled the woman in close. "You're infuriating."

"And you want to get in my pants. Of the two of us, I think you're the one with the problem here."

"Well, there's a solution to that," she murmured, tipping Carla's chin up. Their lips met and Ada felt heat blossom inside her. She knew she was playing a dangerous game with the other woman, but she also knew that resisting her desires would be even more dangerous. Carla's lips parted willingly beneath hers. This made Ada smirk as she deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through Carla's hair, delighting in the moan it elicited from the other woman.

Ada backed her up against the wall, hands traveling over Carla's curves. She slid her thigh between the other woman's legs as her hands slipped under Carla's shirt.

Breaking the kiss, Carla grabbed Ada's hands and removed them. "Woah there, tiger. I didn't give you permission to go to second base."

Ada huffed. "I thought you gave me the green light. Would you make up your mind, woman?"

"You think I'm going to give it up just like that? You haven't even bought me dinner."

Ada pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, you want a date?"

Smiling, Carla patted her cheek. "Precisely. Now don't give me that look, Ada. It'll be fun." She leaned in again. "Your enthusiasm was quite invigorating, though."

The two kissed, the pace a bit slower than before. Something happened that Ada had not expected. She began to lose herself in the kiss, forgetting all but the moment they were sharing. It was as if the world had fallen away beneath her feet.

The sound of both of their phones ringing shattered the euphoria. Ada groaned and walked out to the living room to retrieve her phone. She answered it, listening to the mission briefing that came through. She accepted the mission and received her instructions, making sure to memorize the details. She hung up and turned to see Carla writing down some information on a notepad. As the woman thanked the person on the phone, Ada wondered what the call was about.

Carla hung up and looked at her. "A facility has been compromised in eastern Europe. My source tells me they may have been experimenting with the C-virus."

Ada smirked. "Well it's a small world then, isn't it? I just got a request to retrieve that facility's research data and survey the extent of the outbreak. Probably one of their competitors trying to get ahead."

"Guess we'll have to do a rain check on that date then," Carla said as she walked to the kitchen. She punched some numbers into a keypad, which opened up a hidden panel in the wall. A rack of guns was revealed, along with plenty of ammo. Carla picked up a handgun and proceeded to load it, retrieving several ammo clips as well.

Ada sauntered up beside her, picking up her sniper rifle. "I don't recall giving you the passcode for the gun stash."

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Carla commented. "You really shouldn't use something as important as the date of the Raccoon City incident as a passcode."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ada said as she packed the sniper rifle and its ammo into a case. She also grabbed her crossbow and an uzi to cover all her bases. "We leave in 20 minutes."

"Enough time for a quick shower," Carla said with a wink as she headed off to her bathroom.

Ada supposed she was right. She was still sweaty from their fight and wanted to be nice and clean for this mission. Walking to her master bathroom, Ada wondered what contacts Carla had to alert her of something that was most likely being kept under wraps. She'd have to ask her about it later. The most important thing was to get to the location before any of the information was compromised. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her there was more going on here than what was let on. Either way, she'd get to the bottom it.

* * *

Such suspense. Very cliffhanger. Wow. I'll be working hard on this next part. An old friend will make an appearance and the true plot of this story will begin to take form. You'll have to tune in next time to find out.


End file.
